


Your Betrayal

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Short, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: "I'm sorry" before he could react, it was already too late.
Relationships: Consigliere/Investigator (Town of Salem)
Kudos: 4





	Your Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i wrote anything tos related or even really played the game but i heard theres a new consig skin? and that made me want to write some consig/invest bc i love them but jk its angsty as hell because i cannot write anything happy for this fandom. Enjoy this before i disappear for an unknown amount of time...also sorry if its short and bad i wrote this in like an hour in the middle of the night

The Investigator waited for his partner to arrive to his house...the reason being to discuss the evidence they have found over the past month. They were both investigators, both helping the town solve who was the culprit behind the murders taking place in the town.

He heard a knocking on the door, interrupting his thoughts. He opened the door to find his female partner in investigating. She was the town’s other investigator. He never knew there was another detective in this small town, but he was sure glad to have her around. He always thought she was smarter than him and always one step ahead. Normally this would make him jealous but...he admired her. He thought she was his better half...almost as if they were soulmates.

He snapped out of his lovestruck thoughts to see his partner looking sad, not looking him in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” He worried.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” She kept glancing down towards the ground, as if she was afraid to look him in the eye...she wasn’t acting like her usual self.

“I am...” She paused and took a deep breath. “I’m not who you think I am...I am...part of the mafia.” She meekly looked up at him to see his reaction.

“You’re kidding...right?”

“I wish I was...” She looked away, not bearing to see the hurt in his eyes. “I wanted to confess to you before it’s too late.”

“Before it’s too late? What do you mean? What’s going on?” He got increasingly more confused and worried.

“I’m sorry...” She mumbled.

Before the Investigator could react, a loud gunshot fired, smashing through the glass of the windows and into his chest, causing him to fall backwards.

His vision went blurry but he could vaguely make out the Consigliere coming over to his side in his sudden last moments. She was talking, but he could barely make out what she was saying. 

With his last breath he let out a shaky “Why?” before his eyes closed for the last time.

He felt like he was floating in darkness...he opened his eyes and saw the faces of his loved ones who have died in this town, their voices haunting him...He could barely make out what they were saying before he was forcefully dragged out of that world once more.

He woke up for real, coughing and gasping for air as if he had not breathed in over a day. He saw the gentle but concerned smile of the retributionist above him.

“What happened?” He asked.

“You were dead, but I brought you back to life. Welcome back, detective.” She smiled.

“Where is she?”

“The Consigliere?” The retributionist somehow guessed the very person he was asking about, as if she could read his mind. “She was lynched the other day.”

“No...” He said in disbelief.

“But she helped kill you, she lied to you and let you die in front of her.” The retributionist said. “How can you miss her when she was responsible for your death, if it weren’t for me you’d still be dead!”  
The Investigator was speechless. The retributionist had a point but...deep down he thought that the Consigliere was a good person, she was just put into a bad situation.

But she did nothing to protect him from his death...she could have hid him from the mafia, protected him from them...but she didn’t. She let him die and betrayed him. She was a traitor, she took advantage of his love for her and his naivety.

But...he knew that she regretted it deeply, she looked as if it pained her to confess the truth right before he died...but that still doesn’t change what she has done and the fact she is dead now.

The Investigator rubs his chest and feels the scar where the bullet entered his flesh. The town has defeated the evil but at the cost of leaving behind both physical and mental scars he didn’t know if they would ever heal.

He wishes that they could meet in another life, where the two of them didn’t have to fight or were on opposing sides. Just a normal life where the two of them could truly be in love in peace, without threats of outside forces…

But sadly, none of that is possible in this godforsaken town.


End file.
